Nathaniel Pratt
Lacking respect for his neighbors property, Nathaniel Pratt is a mortal man living in the Halliwell Family's neighborhood, who for a short period in 1999 constantly allowed his pet dog to defacate on the Halliwell Sisters', Prue, Piper and Phoebe, front sidewalk at Halliwell Manor. Quick Facts Full Name: Nathaniel Pratt Birthdate: 1960-70's (presumably) Birthplace: San Francisco, California - (presumably) Species: Human Hair Color: Balding Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Punishing Nathaniel After returning home, Piper was upset because she stepped in dog feces that Nathaniel's dog left in front of the Manor. She expressed her anger about the situation with Prue and Phoebe and while they were talking they heard a dog barking outside. The three women looked out the living room window in shock as Nathaniel stopped in front of their house with his dog and allowed it to defacate on the sisters front step; wanting to teach Nathaniel a lesson, Piper froze him and Prue used her power of [Telekinesis to flick the feces from the ground onto Nathaniel's shoes and pants. When he unfroze, he looked up at the window where the sisters were as they quickly tried to duck out of the way so he wouldn't see them. Prue was concerned that Nathaniel might have seen them but Piper responded "So what if he did, what's he going to do? Cry witch?" Phoebe then sat down on the couch and turned on the television; a news report about a baseball player known as Cal Greene was being discussed and it triggered Phoebe to receive a Premonition in which she saw herself being burned to death in February 2009. Her sisters ran to her side as she let out a scream and asked her what she saw. She explained it to them and they retreated to the Attic to find something that could help them discover the reason Phoebe saw what she did in the Book of Shadows. As they made their way to the Attic, Leo Wyatt secretly flipped the pages of the Book to a spell that would allow the sisters to travel to the future and find out the reason Phoebe was burned alive; Leo orbed out as the women entered the Attic. Alternate Future The Charmed Ones walked to the Book of Shadows and it was now open to two spells entitled "To Move Ahead In Time" and "Return Spell". The girls agreed to cast the spell to go to the future in hopes of discovering why Phoebe had the premonition. The spell was cast and the sisters arrived in their futureselves' bodies and discovered their lives are very different in the future than in the present time. Prue was owner of Buckland's Auction House not only in San Francisco but also in Paris, New York and London, Piper still lived in Halliwell Manor but was married to Leo and had a daughter named Melinda, Phoebe was in prison for killing Cal Green because he brutally beat up and murdered a close friend of hers and Nathaniel Pratt was a state assemblyman privy to witchcraft, the existence of witches and was the orchestrator of modern day witch hunts and witch trials wherein which he would burn witches and magical practitioners alive. While Phoebe was in prison at Hobart State Penitentiary, Nathaniel paid her a visit explaining his thoughts about witches and how he found them to be unnatural wrong doers. The Wrong Thing Done For the Right Reason is Still the Wrong Thing Prue and Piper managed to surpass the prison guards by using their powers and located the chamber where Phoebe was to be burned. Piper froze the scene and just as she and Prue were about to save Phoebe and get out of prison, but she told they had to let her die because she deserved to be punished for killing a human. Prue and Piper were hesistant to abide by Phoebe's wishes but Phoebe told them the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing, the trials had to stop with her. Phoebe signalled her sisters to unfreeze the room so that the guards could turn on the gas and ignite it so that she would burn. The gas was ignited and Prue and Piper hugged each other, crying as Phoebe burned; suddenly time reversed itself and the Charmed Ones returned to their own time. The sisters returned to 1999 just moments before the incident where they punished Nathaniel by flicking the feces onto him. Prue and Piper were about the repeat the events but Phoebe stopped them saying that they were sent back to this moment in time to change their past actions and not to punish the guilty because ultimately it would contribute to Nathaniel's future persecution of witches. The women just watched as Nathaniel let his dog defacate and he looked up at them then walked away as Prue said she's going to keep an eye on him. Morality Bites Back Nathaniel was never seen again in the Charmed Universe until the Charmed Comics were released. Nathaniel appeared in the first comic of Volume Two, Morality Bites Back, which was based on the events that transpired in 1999. Charging Cal Greene In 2009, after Cal Greene attacked Elise Rothman, Piper and Phoebe and their sister Paige Matthews plotted to expose Cal Greene and reveal Elise's attack to the public. After exposing Cal, Nathaniel was revealed to be a District Attorney and he ensured Cal would be punished for his crimes against women. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Charmed Extended Universe Category: Mortals Category: Villains Category: Season 2 Category: Charmed Comics Category; Charmed Comics Volume Two